REPOST : MY STORY
by BYDSSTYN
Summary: Bercerita tentang kehidupan percintaan Yoo Youngjae dan Jung Daehyun yang rumit setelah 'seseorang' dari masa lalu Daehyun kembali. DAEJAE/Yaoi/DLDR
1. Chapter 1

MY STORY

A Daejae Fanfiction

Presented by BYDSSTYN

.

.

Tragedy,Death Chara,Happy-Sad ending

Rated T

Daehyun,Youngjae

Cameo : Baekhyun EXO

YAOI

WARNING!

I already warn you,This is a Yaoi Fanfiction.

.

.

This FF real come from ma' abstract brain/?

Plagiarism? Hell's Door is not far from you

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

KRIIIIIING

Daehyun,pemuda mapan yang bisa dibilang 'sangat' tampan itu mengangkat telepon genggamnya dengan gemas. Pasalnya,ini bukan kali pertama sang 'mantan' kekasih -yang bahkan tak diharapkannya lagi- menelponnya dengan alasan ingin kembali lagi pada nya.

"YA! BAEKHYUN-AH! Tidak bisa kah kau tidak mengganggu ku lagi?! Aku sedang sibuk sekarang!" bentak Daehyun kesal. Bagaimana tidak,sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan berkas-berkas di meja kantornya. Dan Baekhyun -sang mantan kekasih- menelpon dengan seenak dengkulnya,seakan-akan Daehyun seorang pengangguran tak punya pekerjaan yang sedang bersantai sembari berguling-guling di atas kasur empuk.

"Ish! Daehyunnie~ jangan galak-galak begitu dong. Aku kan hanya ingin bertemu denganmu. Kau tau,aku rindu sekali kepadamu" ucap Baekhyun manja.

'ck! Dasar tidak tahu diri' Batin Daehyun jengah.

"Cih! Bertemu dengan ku? Cepat-cepat lah bangun dari mimpimu Byun Baekhyun! Lagi pula aku tidak merindukanmu"

Daehyun berucap malas,dia sedang benar-benar sibuk dan merasa lelah. Dia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaanya dan segera bertemu Youngjae -kekasih manisnya- yang dapat menghilangkan rasa lelahnya.

" Sudahlah Tuan Byun Baekhyun yang terhormat,biarkan aku bahagia dengan Youngjae-ku. Jangan ganggu kehidupan kami. Kami akan bahagia,dan beberapa minggu lagi kami akan menikah. Jadi.. jangan berharap kalau aku akan kembali padamu lagi." Jelas Daehyun kalem.

"A-apa?! Sebentar lagi kau akan menikah?!" Baekhyun terdengar sangat shock diseberang sana.

"Yah.. tentu saja. Kami saling mencintai dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Youngjae ku sangat baik,dia seperti jelmaan malaikat,kau tau? Dan setidaknya dia benar-benar malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuk ku. Bukannya 'iblis' bertopeng malaikat,yang haus akan kekayaan." Yang benar saja Jung Daehun. Mana ada 'Iblis' yang gila kekayaan. Kalau manusia bersifat 'iblis' sih ada.

Memang benar Youngjae sangat baik,layaknya manusia berhati malaikat. Dan Daehyun 'sedikit' menyindir Baekhyun tadi. Ehm,itu kenyataan bukan? Baekhyun memang hanya ingin 'mengeruk' harta kekayaan milik Daehyun.

"…" hening di seberang sana.

"Aku tutup telponnya" Daehyun tersenyum miring penuh kemenangan. Dalam hati dia berucap 'Kalau tau dengan memberi tahukannya tentang pernikahan ku dengan Youngjae bisa menghentikan kegilaannya itu, Kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin"

.

.

.

Youngjae sedang menyiapkan makan malam di dapur apartement nya,saat-

GREP

Sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar nyaman di pinggang ramping nan indah milik Youngjae. Dan kepala dengan surai hitam

legam yang bersandar di bahunya. Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie.. kau sudah pulang,eoh?" tanya Youngjae lembut. Namja manis dengan pipi-sedikit- chubby itu membalas pelukan Daehyun dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Hmm" gumaman Daehyun membuat Youngjae bergidik geli,karena bibir Daehyun yang sedang menciumi lehernya,ah tidak maksudnya menikmati harum vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Youngjae.

"Asshh..D-daehh" Youngjae mendesah,saat Daehyun mulai menjilati,menghisap,dan menggigit kecil lehernya.

"Ngghh..Daehh Hen-henti-AH!" Youngjae mengerang keras tak sengaja,saat Daehyun menghisap penuh nafsu di daerah denyut nadi lehernya. Cengkraman tangannya di lengan Daehyun pun mengeras.

CUP

Daehyun mengakhiri aksi nakalnya yang singkat itu dengan mengecup kissmark buatannya di leher Youngjae.

"Hai,Baby… bagaimana kabarmu? Ah~ aku sangat merindukanmu setelah seharian berkencan dengan-" Youngjae tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukan mesra Daehyun.

"Daehyunnie! Kau berkencan dengan siapa,eoh?! dengan sekertaris sexy mu itu,atau dengan mantan mu si Byun Baekhyun itu,Hah?!" Youngjae berkacak pinggang,layaknya istri yang sedang memarahi sang suami yang kedapatan berselingkuh dengan orang lain.

"Ish,Youngie baby.. maksudku,aku berkencan seharian dengan berkas-berkas yang ada di kantorku. Memangnya,apa hebatnya orang yang aku kencani selain calon istriku yang manis tapi pecemburu ini,Hm?" Daehyun mencolek dagu Youngjae. Menggoda namja manis dihadapannya,merupakan salah satu Hobby Daehyun.

Sedangkan Youngjae hanya memalingkan dan menutup wajah dengan tangannya. Awh! Dia malu ketahuan bahwa dirinya sedang cemburu.

"Kkk~ kau semakin manis saja ketika sedang cemburu. Lain kali,dengarkan ucapanku sampai selesai,arrasseo baby?" Daehyun kembali memeluk Youngjae dari belakang,dengan Youngjae yang masih menutup wajahnya. Dan Youngjae mengangguk malu. Kalau kalian bisa melihat,mungkin wajah Youngjae sudah memerah layaknya buah cherry yang Youngjae tanam dihalaman belakang rumah halmeoni-nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun POV

Oh hai! Namaku Daehyun. Namja super tampan yang ditakdirkan sebagai pewaris harta kekayaan milik 'Jung Institute Organization' dan pendamping hidup tak tergantikan dari Yoo Youngjae manis yang sedang memasak makan malam di depan ku ini.

Apa? Kalian bertanya hubungan ku dengan Baekhyun? Dia hanya mantan kekasihku. Hn! Makhluk gila kekayaan yang super duper annoying itu hanya parasit dalam hubungan ku dengan Youngjae. Dulu,aku berpacaran dengan Baekhyun hanya karena kalah taruhan dengan sahabat yang lebih tua dari ku,Bang Yongguk. Tapi Baekhyun menganggap kalau aku benar-benar menyukainya. Oh Hell! Apa di dunia ini tidak ada cermin? Ah abaikan!

Hubungan ku dengan Youngjae? Tentu saja Youngjae baby adalah calon istri yang sangat ku cintai. Aku tidak mau mendeskripsikannya untuk kalian. Karena bahkan buku yang berisi 1004 lembar pun tak cukup mendeskripsikan betapa sempurnanya Jung Youngjae. Kkk~

Daehyun POV End

"Daehyun!" Youngjae mengibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Daehyun

1

2

3

Daehyun tetap tidak bergeming.

"Daehyunnie~"

Krik krik

Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Youngjae mengeryit heran di depan Daehyun yang sedang tersenyum tidak jelas. Belum lagi,calon suami nya itu tak merespon panggilannya. Membuat nya was-was, takut kalau ada 'something wrong' dengan namja tampan itu.

"Jung daehyun"

"Daehyunnie~"

"Jung pabbo!" Youngjae mulai kesal. Sepertinya Daehyun sedang kehilangan konsentrasinya. Oh,apakah Youngjae harus meneriakan 'Ada galon aqua?!' di depan wajah Daehyun sekarang?!

"Ekhem.. JUNG DAEHYUN!" Youngjae berteriak hingga titik tertinggi suaranya. Membuat Daehyun berjengit kaget di kursi nya.

"Oh ne,baby? Kau memanggil ku?" Daehyun yang kehilangan konsentrasinya,adalah hal paling menyebalkan 'ke-sekian' didunia ini versi Yoo Youngjae.

"Terserah kau,Tuan Jung! Lihat! Makanannya sudah siap. Segeralah makan. Kau ini. Ku panggil sedari tadi,tapi kau tidak merespon ku. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan,Hah?" Youngjae mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Hehe,mian baby.. aku hanya sedang berfantasi 'sedikit kotor' tentang mu. Apalagi mengingat desahan menggoda mu tadi. Ugh! Aku tidak tahan. Ah! Apa aku perlu menikahimu langsung,besok?"

BRUK

"Yah,baby?! Gwaenchana,eoh?" Daehyun mengangkat kepala Youngjae yang terbentur meja makan di hadapan mereka. Tetapi Youngjae menolak,dan tetap menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja makan dengan pipi yang merona (lagi),sembari bergumam 'jangan bicarakan tentang itu lagi' dan 'jangan berpikiran kotor seperti itu'

"Bwahaha.. Baby? Apa kau malu,hm? Awh Jung Youngjae sangat menggemaskan,ternyata~" yeah, menggoda Youngjae adalah salah satu hobby Jung Daehyun,ingat?

"Ish! Sudah cepat makan saja sana!"

"Kkkk~ okay baby~" Daehyun menghentikan aksi mari-menggoda-calon-istri-Jung-Daehyun ,dan mulai memakan nasi goreng kimchi buatan Youngjae dengan khidmat. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya memperhatikan Daehyun,dan sesekali tersenyum saat melihat calon suaminya itu terlalu buru-buru melahap hasil masakannya,seperti takut direbut orang lain jika ia tidak memakannya cepat-cepat.

.

.

.

"Youngjae baby…" Daehyun memanggil Youngjae dengan manja. Sekarang mereka sedang duduk di sofa empuk milik Youngjae,di depan televisi yang sedang menampilkan drama yang dimainkan oleh Park Shinhye dan Lee Jongsuk itu. Ralat,maksudnya hanya Youngjae yang sedang duduk karena nyatanya Daehyun sedang berbaring berbantalkan paha Youngjae.

"Hm.. waeyo,Daehyunnie?" Youngjae mengelus surai hitam milik Daehyun penuh kasih sayang. Oh~ Youngjae dan segala kasih sayangnya. Daehyun mencintai itu.

"Aku lelah"

"Aku tau,Daehyunnie.. makanya jangan menyibukan dirimu di kantor terus-terusan. Lalu,apa yang kau inginkan,Daehyunnie?" suara Youngjae terdengar khawatir.

"Nde.. aku ingin berduaan dengan mu satu minggu ini. Kau tau,aku lelah berada di kantor dengan semua berkas-berkas yang membuat ku mual hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku lelah saat 'pengganggu' itu menelpon ku teru-menerus di kantor,padahal aku ingin sekali cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaan ku agar aku bisa bertemu dengan mu" Daehyun mengeluarkan segala hal yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini merasa lelah,sambil menciumi pergelangan tangan Youngjae yang bebas dari rambut nya.

"Mm.. yah kalau pekerjaan mu bisa ditunda,setidaknya kau juga perlu istirahat beberapa waktu. Istirahatlah,jangan pikirkan pekerjaan mu terus,Jung. Aku merasa di abaikan.." Youngjae merengut imut.

"Jadi,kau mengizinkan ku untuk bersama mu satu minggu ini?" Daehyun berucap dengan semangat. Dia bahkan bangun dari posisi tidur nya dan menatap Youngjae berbinar-binar.

"Yah.. kenapa tidak?" Youngjae tersenyum tulus. Daehyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngjae.

CUP

Satu kecupan mengawali ciuman panas kedua insan yang dalam beberapa minggu akan menikah itu.

Lidah Daehyun menjilat belahan bibir Youngjae,yang disambut dengan membuka nya bibir Youngjae. Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya guna memperdalam ciuman nya. Tangannya melingkar indah di pinggang Youngjae,sedangkan tangan Youngjae mengalung nyaman di leher Daehyun.

Daehyun mulai menjilati langit-langit di dalam mulut Youngjae. Mengeksplorasi seluruh yang ada di dalam goa hangat itu. Menggodai lidah Youngjae untuk sekedar beradu dengan lidah panjangnya. Dan Daehyun tersenyum kecil atas segala kuasanya terhadap diri Youngjae.

"Nggmmhh.." desahan menggoda itu keluar dari bibir yang sedang dieksplorasi oleh Daehyun. Menciptakan getaran-getaran aneh namun mengasyikan didalam tubuh kedua makhluk Tuhan itu.

Tangan Youngjae menepuk bahu Daehyun,meminta namja tampan yang entah sejak kapan sudah menindihnya untuk melepaskan pagutan dibibirnya. Oksigen di dalam paru-paru nya mulai terasa menipis. Dan dengan sangat tidak relanya,Daehyun menghentikan ciuman panas mereka dengan menghisap keras bibir Youngjae.

"Istirahatlah,Daehyunnie.. kau pasti sangat lelah" Youngjae mengelus pipi Daehyun,yang hanya dibalas senyum menawan Daehyun.

.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu ini Daehyun dan Youngjae menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan selama satu minggu ini pula,sang 'parasit' tidak menghubungi Daehyun. Yah,Daehyun tidak merasa sedih akan hal itu. Tentu saja,dia merasa amat senang. Tetapi baru saja ingin menghela napas lega-

KRIIING

Satu telepon masuk dari 'parasit' itu kembali harus Daehyun terima.

"Yeo-"

"Eo' Daehyun-ah! Ah lama sekali tidak mendengar suara mu,ne? aku sangat rindu padamu~"

Oh hey! Apa-apaan ini. Kenapa 'parasit' itu harus kembali menggangu nya,sih?!

"Hey! Apa maksudmu,Baekhyun?! Dengar ya. Aku tidak merindukan mu sama sekali. Dan aku tidak mengharapkanmu sama sekali. Jadi,berhenti menggangu ku!"

PIP

Daehyun mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. ARGH! Ini benar-benar membuatnya muak!

TRING

Sebuah tanda pesan masuk dari 'parasit' itu menghiasi layar notification smartphone Daehyun.

'Bisakah kita bertemu,sekali saja. Setidaknya kau harus bisa menunjukkan kau akan memilih seseorang diantara 'kami'. Besok. Han River,17.00 KST. Aku menunggu mu..dan calon istrimu,Jung Daehyun.'

Huh?! Apa lagi ini? Hey! Tentu saja Jung Daehyun yang tampan ini akan memilih calon istrinya,Yoo Youngjae dibandingkan seorang 'parasit' bernama Byun Baekhyun itu.

'Tentu saja aku akan memilih malaikatku,Jung Youngjae. Tunggu saja'

Daehyun memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar ingin 'parasit' itu pergi dari kehidupannya dan Youngjae. Dia ingin menunjukkan bahwa jiwa-raga,hati beserta cintanya sudah sepenuhnya milik Yoo Youngjae.

Sementara itu,dilain tempat. Baekhyun menyeringai keji. 'Kita lihat saja,Jung Daehyun. The game already begin.' Kemudian Baekhyun menelpon seseorang.

"Ah! Ya! Aku membutuhkan mu.. Kita akan menjalankan rencana yang sudah seminggu ini kita bicarakan. Biarkan permainan ini berjalan dengan keji. Aku tunggu kau besok,Han River. Ku rasa,kau perlu datang 30 menit lebih cepat dari waktu pertemuan ku dengan 'dia'. Okay, pukul 16.30 KST. Kau tau kan,kalau kau harus tepat waktu? Baiklah,aku tutup telponnya."

.

.

.

"Ayolah baby~ kita hanya bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah calon istriku." Daehyun memohon kepada Youngjae. Dia hanya igin calon istrinya itu untuk ikut dengannya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Tapi Youngjae menolak dengan alasan-

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Aku mempunyai firasat yang buruk,Daehyunnie.." Memang terlihat raut khawatir di wajah baby face milik Youngjae.

Hah~ Daehyun tau,jika Youngjae benar-benar khawatir seperti ini,apa yang menjadi firasat kekasih manisnya itu adalah hal yang benar-benar akan terjadi. Tapi,dia ingin semuanya cepat-cepat berakhir. Dia ingin hidup tenang dan damai bersama Youngjae nya tanpa ada penggangu.

"Okay,Baby.. bagaimana dengan membeli Cotton Candy di dekat sungai Han? Bagaimana hm?" Daehyun menaik-turunkan alisnya,mencoba meruntuhkan pertahanan Youngjae.

"Mmm… Baiklah. Tapi sehabis itu,kita langsung pulang." YES! Berhasil! Ah~ Daehyun memang tau bagaimana caranya membujuk,orang yang paling disayangi nya itu.

"Yes,baby! Siapkan dirimu. Berpenampilan yang cantik,ne? Aku menunggu mu di parkiran." Daehyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya sebelum meninggalkan kamar apartemen Youngjae. Tetapi-

GREP

Youngjae memeluk Daehyun erat.

"Kau harus tau,bahwa aku akan selalu mencintai mu sampai kapan pun,Daehyunnie~" Hati Daehyun bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak hebat,seakan sedang ada pertunjukkan Drum di dalamnya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat mengetahui hal itu,Baby.." Daehyun membalas pelukan Youngjae tak kalah erat.

.

.

.

Entah kenapa,semenjak mobil Daehyun tancap gas meninggalkan apartemen Youngjae. Calon istri manis nya itu,tak henti-hentinya merapalkan kalimat cinta untuknya. Bahkan,Youngjae secara khusus menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mereka, Baby-Baby. Lagu cinta milik 3 penyanyi laki-laki,namun mereka menyebutnya dengan 4men.

Daehyun bahagia akan hal itu. Melihat Youngjae begitu mencintainya,membuat hatinya terasa penuh,hingga dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Tapi,ada yang aneh akan hal ini. Youngjae terlihat sangat bahagia kali ini,padahal beberapa jam sebelumnya raut khawatir tidak bisa hilang dari wajah cantiknya itu. Ini pertanda yang tidak baik,Daehyun tau itu.

.

.

.

"Nah baby. Bagaimana Cotton Candy nya?" Saat ini,Daehyun dan Youngjae sedang berdiri di samping pagar pembatas di area Sungai Han yang sepi. Maksud ku,mereka memilih area yang sepi.

"Manis,Daehyunnie. Cotton Candy nya manis sekali,aku menyukainya. Oh iya,Gomawo Daehyunnie~ ah jangan lupa,aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Kkk~" Youngjae memakan Cotton Candy nya dengan ekspresi imut.

"Tentu saja Cotton Candy nya sangat manis. Ah! Aku ingin mencobanya. Tapi bagaimana dengan merasakannya langsung dari mulutmu?"

"Eung?" Youngjae mengerjapkan kedua matanya,dengan segumpal Cotton Candy yang menggantung di bibirnya. Ekspresi Innocent milik Yoo Youngjae.

"Cotton Candy Kiss!" setelah Daehyun berucap seperti itu,dia langsung menyambar bibir cherry milik Youngjae. Menyesap rasa manis dari permen berbentuk kapas itu,dan bibir Youngjae pastinya. Daehyun menelusupkan lidahnya diantara bibir Youngjae. Menjilat sisa-sisa dari Cotton Candy yang menempel di bibir Youngjae.

PROK PROK PROK

Suara tepukan tangan terdengar tepat setelah Daehyun mengakhiri ciumannya. Baekhyun. Namja parasit itu sudah datang. Daehyun melirik Youngjae melalui sudut matanya. Dia dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut plus takut dari wajah Youngjae.

"Daehyunnie.." cicit Youngjae. Daehyun merasakan tangannya di genggam erat oleh Youngjae.

"Woah! Daebak! Ah apakah itu semacam sambutan untuk ku,Daehyunnie?" Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum miringnya.

"Byun Baekhyun. Kau tau,aku tidak suka basa-basi. Cepat katakan apa yang kau ingin kan?!" Daehyun menyembunyikan Youngjae dibalik tubuhnya,saat Baekhyun maju selangkah demi selangkah.

"Apa yang aku inginkan?" Baekhyun semakin memperlebar senyum miring nya.

SRET

Baekhyun menarik tangan Daehyun,menjauhkan namja tampan itu dari tubuh Youngjae.

"Aku ingin kau memilih. Hidup bersama ku,atau bersama Youngjae mu itu?" sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah tau jawaban yang akan diterimanya. Namun ia hanya ingin permainan yang telah dibuatnya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

"Tentu saja aku memilih hidup bersama Youngjae." Nah kan!

TES

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh. Tapi Daehyun dan Youngjae tidak tau,kalau air mata itu hanyalah air mata palsu.

"Hiks. Daehyunnie~ apa kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku lagi?" genggaman Baekhyun di tangan Daehyun mengerat.

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Mencintaimu. Byun. Baekhyun" Daehyun menyeringai keji. Dilepaskannya genggaman tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar. Dan Daehyun berbalik untuk menghampiri Youngjae yang sudah memucat. Tapi sebelum beranjak-

"Baiklah Daehyunnie. Hiks. Kalau aku memang sudah tidak mempunyai tempat di hatimu. Untuk apa aku hidup?! Lebih baik aku mati dihadapanmu sekarang!" Baekhyun mulai maju mendekati pagar pembatas yang hilang sebagian.

"Itu akan lebih baik" ucap Daehyun dingin.

BYUR

Kedua mata Daehyun dan Youngjae melebar. Youngjae berlari kearah Daehyun,dia hampir menangis. Baekhyun tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Namja itu benar-benar menerjunkan tubuhnya ke dalam sungai Han yang bisa dibilang tidak dangkal itu.

"Daehyunnie! Kau harus menolong Baekhyun!" Youngjae berteriak panik.

"Tidak baby!" Daehyun menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Youngjae.

"Tidak Daehyunnie. Kau harus menolongnya!" Youngjae menarik Daehyun ketepi pagar pembatas yang tadi di lewati Baekhyun untuk melompat ke dalam air. Daehyun melihat ekspresi khawatir dan memohon di wajah kekasihnya itu.

Hah~ Daehyun menghela napas menyerah.

BYUUR

Daehyun melompat kedalam sungai Han,menyelamatkan Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri,layaknya kucing yang tercebur ke dalam air. Namja itu hampir tenggelam kalau saja tidak ada Daehyun yang dengan cekatan membawa namja itu ke tepian di lain sisi Sungai Han.

Youngjae menghela napas lega,tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya juga. Sebuah tali yang tidak disadari melilit kaki kanan Youngjae.

DUG

BRUGH

.

.

.

TBC

Hello~ Long time no see. Maaf FF nya cuman REPOST an. Habisnya FF nya ke hapus,gara" akun nya ke hack. Mianhamnida~ /DEEP BOW/


	2. Chapter 2

MY STORY

A Daejae Fanfiction

Presented by BYDSSTYN

.

.

Angst,Death Chara,Sad ending

Rated T

Daehyun,Youngjae

Cameo : Baekhyun EXO

YAOI

WARNING!

I already warn you,This is a Yaoi Fanfiction.

.

.

This is a Daejae Fanfic. If you don't like the characters and pairing I made. Please press the exit button. It's very easy right? and do not contaminate your mouth just to bash someone. Because it is useless. But thank you for your review.

.

This FF real come from ma' abstract brain/?

Plagiarism? Hell's Door is not far from you

.

 _Youngjae menghela napas lega,tak sadar bahwa dirinya sedang dalam bahaya juga. Sebuah tali yang tidak disadari melilit kaki kanan Youngjae._

 _DUG_

 _._

 _BRUGH_

.

.

Tali itu menarik kaki Youngjae,membuat namja manis itu terpeleset dan terjatuh dengan kepala membentur aspal lebih dulu. Tali itu dengan cepat menarik Youngjae ke dalam Sungai Han. Tidak memberikan waktu sedikit pun untuk Youngjae berteriak. Youngjae tertarik semakin dalam ke dasar sungai,namun namja cantik yang dalam beberapa minggu lagi akan berganti marga menjadi Jung itu tetap berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sementara itu,Daehyun sedang berusaha membuat Baekhyun sadar dengan menekan dada namja yang pingsan karena kebanyakan menghirup air itu. Daehyun bahkan tak sadar bahwa calon istrinya sedang berusaha menyelamatkan diri didalam air.

.

.

Kekuatan Youngjae itu menariknya semakin dalam. Darah mengalir deras dari kepalanya yang terbentur aspal,tali di kakinya pun terasa semakin kuat melilitnya. Dia juga kehilangan oksigen,dan telah menghirup lebih banyak air ke dalam paru-parunya.

Youngjae hanya bisa melihat sedikit remang-remang cahaya dari permukaan air. Matanya mulai menutup. Dan.. Youngjae kehilangan kesadarannya. Tali di kakinya mulai melonggar. Dan,sesosok orang mengenakan baju dan perlengkapan menyelam,muncul dari dasar sungai Han. Meninggalkan tubuh tak sadarkan diri milik Youngjae.

Orang itu bergerak cepat ke permukaan melepas peralatan selamnya dengan gesit,dan berlari kearah sebuah mobil Jeep yang melintas dan berhenti di depannya,seakan-akan semua ini telah direncanakan dengan baik. Mobil itu kemudian melaju dengan cepat. Meninggalkan keramaian sungai Han atas insiden yang Baekhyun buat.

.

.

Daehyun masih meneriakan nama Youngjae. Mencari namja itu disekitar sungai Han tempat terakhir kali dia melihat Youngjae sebelum terjun menyelamatkan Baekhyun. Dia tidak melihat Youngjae sejak seseorang datang membantunya untuk menyadarkan Baekhyun. Dia telah berlari kesana-kemari. Mencari Youngjae di tempat-tempat yang tak sengaja mereka kunjungi tadi.

Tiba-tiba,seseorang berteriak saat dia melihat air sungai Han berubah menjadi merah darah disatu bagian. Dan sosok manusia mengenakan blazer merah bercorak abstrak,muncul ke permukaan.

Daehyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok itu. Matanya membulat,perasaannya jadi tak enak. Blazer merah itu..

BYUUR

Daehyun terjun ke dalam sungai. Meraih sosok itu. Dan betapa terkejutnya Daehyun,saat dilihatnya wajah dari sosok itu. Dugaannya benar.

Youngjae. Itu Youngjae nya.

Daehyun membawa Youngjae ke daratan. Darah dari kepala Youngjae tak mau berhenti. Wajah Youngjae layaknya mayat,pucat pasi. Youngjae kehilangan suhu tubuh normalnya.

"Jae? Youngjae? Youngjae baby? Jawab aku,sayang" Daehyun menggoncangkan tubuh Youngjae. Menekan-nekan dada Youngjae,berharap namja manis itu bisa sadar. Bahkan,nafas buatan yang telah Daehyun berikan,nampaknya tak cukup mampu untuk membangunkan Youngjae.

"AMBULANCE! TOLONG SIAPA PUN,PANGGILKAN AMBULANCE!" Daehyun berteriak kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kami sudah menelpon Ambulance,Tuan" ucap seorang wanita. Tak lama kemudian suara sirene Ambulance terdengar. Sontak saja Daehyun membawa tubuh Youngjae ke atas ranjang darurat yang telah disediakan oleh petugas ambulance. Kepergian Daehyun dan Youngjae yang tengah sekarat itu membuat Baekhyun yang sudah sadarkan diri sedari tadi menyunggingkan senyum liciknya.

.

.

.

"Youngjae. Bertahanlah baby.." Air mata Daehyun tak henti-hentinya turun dari mata berkantungnya. Petugas didalam ambulance mengatakan,tekanan darah Youngjae sangat rendah. Dan jantungnya hampir tak berdetak. Pendarahan dikepalanya juga tidak berhenti. Belum lagi ditambah Hipotermia yang Youngjae alami,membuat harapan hidup Youngjae mungkin hanya 35 banding 100 persen.

.

Rasa khawatir menderanya. Tidak. Ini lebih kepada rasa takut. Daehyun takut kehilangan Youngjae nya.

.

.

Seluruh keluarga Youngjae datang ke rumah sakit. Appa,Eomma,bahkan Hyung Youngjae dari Australia pun datang. Mereka menunggu dengan rasa khawatir di depan ruang operasi. Sementara Daehyun,tak ubahnya seperti patung,ah lebih tepatnya mayat hidup. Dia hanya duduk diam dengan wajah pucat,tangannya bergetar. Masih dengan air mata yang menghiasi wajah maskulinnya.

Daehyun ingat. Hal yang ditakuti Youngjae saat Daehyun mengajaknya bertemu dengan Baekhyun. 'Youngjae takut sesuatu hal yang buruk terjadi' . Bahkan hal buruk itu menimpa Youngjae sendiri.

Daehyun harusnya ingat,apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh calon istrinya itu adalah suatu hal yang benar-benar akan terjadi. Daehyun harusnya lebih mendengarkan kekhawatiran Youngjae. Daehyun seharusnya tidak egois,menggunakan kepolosan Youngjae untuk mengajaknya pergi ke sungai Han. Daehyun seharusnya-

Yah seharusnya dan seharusnya. Daehyun hanya bisa menyesali apa yang telah dan tengah terjadi. Dia bersikeras menunggu operasi Youngjae selesai. Daehyun bahkan belum mengganti bajunya yang basah (bahkan sekarang hampir mengering). Sampai-sampai,Daehyun membuat Youngwon -kakak laki-laki Youngjae- takut. Youngwon takut Daehyun juga ikut di rawat di rumah sakit karena dilihat dari kodisi Daehyun yang er.. sedikit mengenaskan,bisa dipastikan namja yang berstatus calon suami dari dongsaeng nya itu akan kehilangan kesadarannya dan berakhir di rawat di rumah sakit yang sama.

CEKLEK

Lampu tanda operasi telah selesai,menyala. Dan keluarlah seorang Laki-laki yang terlihat berusia kepala empat,dengan pakaian berwarna ungu *pakaian untuk melakukan operasi di rumah sakit korea berwarna ungu* dan beberapa perawat cantik,dengan pakaian yang serupa. Tidak salah lagi,dia adalah seorang Euisa (dokter),dan para asistennya tentu saja.

Daehyun langsung menyerobot ke depan Euisanim yang baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk memberikan informasi tentang keadaan Youngjae pasca melewati operasi –entah operasi apa-.

"Euisanim! Apa operasinya berhasil? Bagaimana keadaan Youngjae? Apakah dia selamat? Kapan dia akan sadar?" Daehyun mencengkram erat kedua lengan sang Euisanim.

"Daehyun-ah tenangkan diri mu. Biarkan Euisanim berbicara terlebih dahulu" Youngwon menarik tangan Daehyun untuk sedikit menjauh dari Euisa itu. Sang Euisa tersenyum lembut.

"Tuan Jung Daehyun. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. Yah walaupun dengan halangan yang berarti." Sang Euisa yang diketahui bermarga Kim itu terlihat mencoba membuat Daehyun serta keluarga Youngjae bingung.

"Maksud Euisanim?" Eomma Youngjae angkat bicara.

"Jadi begini Nyonya Yoo,jantung Youngjae sempat berhenti berdetak tadi-" terdengar suara nafas yang tercekat.

"-Tapi kami semua mengerahkan seluruh tenaga dan kemampuan kami untuk menolong calon istri dari Tuan muda Jung yang terhormat ini" Ucap sang Euisa dengan menatap Daehyun dan sedikit tersenyum. Dari cara bicaranya,nampaknya Kim Euisanim mengetahui kemashuran keluarga Jung. Beliau terlihat sangat menghormati Daehyun.

.

Hah~ Daehyun menghela nafas lega. Bukan. Bukan hanya Daehyun. Seluruh anggota keluarga Youngjae menghela nafas lega. Mereka lega,akhirnya Youngjae selamat. Meski harus berjuang di dalam ruang operasi selama 8 jam lebih. How strong our Youngjae~

.

BRUK

"JUNG DAEHYUN!" / "TUAN MUDA JUNG!"

Nah kan! Apa yang ditakutkan Youngwon Hyung benar. Oh apakah Youngwon dan Youngjae memiliki suatu kemampuan,semacam indigo? Nyatanya apa yang mereka takutkan terjadi,malah benar-benar terjadi. Atau ini kekuatan Yoo's Brother? Ah abaikan!

Tubuh Daehyun ambruk ke arah Youngwon yang memang pada saat itu berada disebelahnya. Ingat insiden Youngwon menarik tangan Daehyun,kan? Itulah alasan Youngwon berada tepat di sebelah Daehyun.

"Suster! Suster! Tolong ambilkan ranjang darurat! Kita akan memeriksa keadaan Tuan muda Jung. Cepat!" teriak Kim Euisanim kepada beberapa perawat yang mendampinginya saat keluar dari ruang operasi tadi. Dengan gesit,para perawat cantik itu lari mengambil ranjang darurat yang terletak tidak begitu jauh dari ruang operasi. Mengubah image anggun,perawat-perawat itu lebih terlihat seperti atlet lari marathon sekarang.

.

.

.

Sekarang Daehyun terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang empuk. Hey! Daehyun seorang bangsawan muda,ingat? Jadi ruang VVIP ah mungkin VVVVIP adalah tempatnya dirawat di rumah sakit terbesar di Seoul itu. Bagaimana tidak? Coba lihat. Ruangan ini tak terlihat seperti ruangan di sebuah rumah sakit. Malah terlihat seperti kamar hotel yang berstatus 'diamond'. Kalian tentu tau istilah 'Orang kaya itu bebas' ,kan?

Daehyun dirawat satu ruangan dengan Youngjae. Ranjang mereka terletak bersampingan. Kim Euisanim bilang,Daehyun hanya kelelahan dan demam,ng..dan sedikit mengalami gejala hipotermia sih,sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Youngjae masih menutup matanya. Menyembunyikan krystal indah miliknya. Youngjae belum sadar pasca operasi. Luka di kepalanya cukup serius. Jika dalam waktu 24 jam Youngjae belum sadar,ia dipastikan jatuh koma. Kim Euisanim sendiri yang mengatakannya saat Youngjae dipindahkan ke ruangannya dan Daehyun.

.

.

"Eungh" Daehyun mengeryitkan dahinya begitu ia melihat cahaya terang yang berasal dari jendela di sebelah kirinya. Lebih tepatnya,di sebelah kiri ranjang Youngjae *ranjang Youngjae terletak di sebelah kiri Daehyun*. Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali,Daehyun akhirnya sadar bahwa dia tengah di rawat sekarang. Reflek,Daehyun mengangkat tangan kanan nya yang dibalut infus.

Benar. Dia sedang dirawat sekarang. Daehyun menoleh ke arah kiri,dimana Youngjae terbaring dengan beberapa alat medis terpasang ditubuhnya. Sesuatu di dalam otaknya menuntun Daehyun untuk bangkit dan menghampiri Youngjae.

SRET

Daehyun mengambil kursi terdekat,untuk kemudian mendudukan dirinya di atas kursi itu. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Youngjae yang bebas dari infus. Daehyun bisa merasakan tangan Youngjae yang dingin. Maka dari itu,ia menghembuskan nafasnya di sana. Menyalurkan kehangatan dari tubuhnya.

TES

Setetes. Dua tetes. Cairan bening itu berbondong-bondong keluar dari mata tajam milik Daehyun. Daehyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diatas tangan Youngjae. Menangis sesenggukan di sana. Menangis,menyesali semua yang telah terjadi .

"Youngjae baby..hiks. Mianhae..hiks. Jeongmal mianhae,baby.. Aku tidak bisa menjaga mu dengan baik. Aku..hiks,aku bukan kekasih dan calon suami yang baik untukmu.."

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang inapnya terbuka. Menampilkan Mrs Yoo yang membawa sebuket bunga mawar kuning dan putih ditangannya. Mrs Yoo menghampiri Daehyun. Mengusap punggung calon menantunya penuh perhatian tanpa berniat mengganggu Daehyuun dari keterpurukannya.

"Youngie.. Ireona,baby.. Ireonayo..hiks" Daehyun menggenggam kembali tangan Youngjae dengan erat.

PIP PIP PIP

Hanya suara _electrocardiograph_ yang menjawab Daehyun.

"Daehyun-ah.." panggil Mrs Yoo lembut. Daehyun menoleh,masih dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Eommeonim..Young-hiks..Mianhae eommeonim. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Youngjae dengan baik,eommeonim" Daehyun menggenggam tangan Mrs Yoo. Meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjaga Youngjae-nya. Youngjae mereka.

"Sudahlah,Daehyunnie. Semuanya telah terjadi. Sekarang kita hanya perlu berdo'a yang terbaik untuk Youngjae" Mrs Yoo mengelus tangan Daehyun yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Eommeonim? Kapan Youngjae akan sadar?" Daehyun bertanya sembari menatap Mrs Yoo. Yeoja yang berstatus sebagai Eomma Youngjae itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Daehyun-ah. Kim Euisanim mengatakan,kalau dalam waktu 24 jam Youngjae belum sadar. Maka bisa di pastikan Youngjae jatuh koma.." Mrs Yoo mengakhiri ucapannya dengan lesu. Namun kemudian Mrs Yoo mengembalikan raut wajah keibuannya yang menenangkan dan tersenyum.

"Daehyun? Kau sangat menyukai cheesecake bukan? Ja~ Eommeonim bawakan sekotak cheesecake untukmu" Mrs Yoo mengeluarkan kotak putih dengan gambar kincir angin di atasnya, setelah dengan sigap meletakan buket bunga di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang Youngjae.

Daehyun menerima kotak itu. Menaruhnya di atas nakas yang sama dengan sebuket bunga mawar yang Mrs Yoo bawa. Kemudian Daehyun kembali menggenggam tangan Youngjae. Dia tidak berniat sedikit pun untuk memakan cake kesukaannya itu. Suasana hatinya sedang buruk.

"Loh kenapa tidak di makan,Daehyun-ah?" Mrs Yoo menghampiri nakas itu,dan menaruh bunga mawar ke dalam vas yang tadinya berisi bunga krisan yang sekarang sudah mulai menghitam. Daehyun hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Daehyun-ah. Eommeonim harus pergi sekarang. Jaga Youngjae baik-baik,ne?" ucap Mrs Yoo sembari melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Nde,Eommeonim. Hati-hati di jalan." Daehyun tersenyum kecil kepada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Dan Youngjae baby.. kau harus cepat-cepat bangun,sayang. Kami semua merindukan mu" Mrs Yoo menyempatkan diri untuk berbicara pada Youngjae. Dan-

CUP

Mengecup kening Youngjae penuh kasih sayang. Setelah itu,Mrs Yoo meninggalkan Youngjae berdua dengan Daehyun.

"Youngjae baby.. kau dengar kata Eomma mu tadi,kan? Kau harus cepat-cepat bangun. Kami merindukan mu. Aku merindukan mu.."

Daehyun tidak sadar. Bahwa di depan pintu ruang inapnya ada seseorang yang sedang mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Daehyun. Orang itu bersmirk ria,sembari berbisik kecil _'dia tidak akan bangun Daehyun-ah'_. Orang itu pergi berlalu.

Daehyun melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku menyesal sekarang. Kau begitu berharga bagiku. Akankah kau memegang tanganku lagi seperti dulu,baby? Bahkan jika itu bukan sekarang. Bahkan jika dibutuhkan waktu sedikit lagi. Aku akan terus menjagamu. Aku akan selalu menunggu mu. Dan aku akan selalu berada di hatimu"

.

.

.

Daehyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tempat Youngjae dirawat. Yah,Daehyun sudah tidak di rawat lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu,Kim Euisanim menyatakan bahwa Daehyun sudah sehat.

Dan kini,dengan senyum menawannya Daehyun berjalan menuju tempat Youngjae di rawat. Daehyun membawakan bunga mawar kuning dan putih untuk Youngjae. Kebiasaannya selama beberapa hari ini jika ingin mengunjungi Youngjae.

Youngjae? Hmm… namja manis itu masih enggan untuk membuka matanya. Keadaannya masih seperti seminggu yang lalu. Youngjae hanya menunjukan sedikit perubahan yang tidak berarti. Malah terkadang,keadaan Youngjae menurun drastis dan kembali stabil keesokan harinya.

CEKLEK

Daehyun membuka pintu ruang tempat Youngjae dirawat. Dia dapat melihat Youngwon Hyung sedang menatapi Youngjae. Namja yang lebih tua 6 tahun dari Youngjae itu juga terlihat sedang berkomunikasi dengan Youngjae.

Youngwon menoleh.

"Eo' Daehyun-ah kau sudah datang?" Youngwon berdiri dari duduknya. Daehyun menutup pintu dengan pelan,kemudian beralih ke arah nakas di samping ranjang Youngjae. Dia mengganti bunga mawar kuning dan putih yang baru kemarin digantinya,dengan bunga mawar yang baru dibelinya tadi.

"Youngwon Hyung? Hyung sudah makan siang?" Youngwon datang menjenguk dan menggantikan Daehyun untuk menjaga Youngjae. Dia datang pagi-pagi sekali. Mengingat hal itu,Daehyun khawatir Youngwon belum makan sejak pagi.

Youngwon nyengir. Menampilkan senyuman dan deretan gigi yang hampir 100 persen mirip dengan Youngjae. Namja itu menggeleng.

"Nah Daehyun-ah,kau kan sudah datang. Kalau begitu,aku akan keluar sebentar mencari makan siang" Youngwon mengambil tas nya. Tapi saat di ambang pintu,Yougwon menghentikan langkahnya.

"Oh Daehyun-ah?" panggilan Youngwon menghentikan kegiatan Daehyun yang sedang memperhatikan malaikatnya,Youngjae. Daehyun menoleh.

"Apa kau sudah makan siang?" Daehyun mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi" Sanma seperti Daehyun,Youngwon menutup pintu dengan pelan.

.

.

.

Daehyun berjengit. Tangan yang di genggamnya mulai menunjukkan pergerakan. Daehyun menoleh ke arah wajah Youngjae. Dia bisa melihat alis Youngjae saling bertautan. Mata itu. Mata itu mulai terbuka.

Hah~

Daehyun mendengar Youngjae menghela nafas. Seakan-akan dia sedang kehabisan oksigen. Manik indah milik Youngjae sudah terbuka sepenuhnya. Tatapan matanya melembut saat kornea matanya menangkap wajah Daehyun.

"Youngjae? Baby? Kau sudah sadar?! Ya Tuhan! Akan ku panggilkan Kim Euisanim untukmu. Chankamman" Daehyun berdiri dari duduknya. Saat dia ingin beranjak untuk menekan tombol darurat,tiba-tiba..

GREP

Youngjae menarik tangan Daehyun dengan lemah. Menggenggam tangan Daehyun. Mencegah Daehyun pergi. Dia ingin Daehyun terus bersamanya.

"D-daeh..h-hyun-" suara Youngjae terdengar seperti bisikan ditelinga Daehyun.

"Ya,baby?" Daehyun menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Teh-taph di..si-sisi ku" genggaman tangannya makin erat. Daehyun tersenyum lembut. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah kening Youngjae. Mengecupnya penuh cinta.

"Aku selalu berada di sisimu,baby. Kau kira,siapa yang menjagamu siang malam selama satu minggu ini eoh?" Daehyun mengelus pelipis Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae hanya bisa tersenyum lemah. Demi apapun,Youngjae masih bisa merasakan nyeri di bagian belakang kepalanya.

Daehyun berteriak panik sesaat setelah Youngjae mengeryit kesakitan. Dan gumaman _'Argh'_ keluar dari bibir pucat Youngjae. Dengan gerakan cepat,Daehyun menekan tombol darurat. Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki bergemuruh dan pintu yang dibuka secara 'tidak pelan-pelan'. Menampilkan Kim Euisanim dan beberapa asisten nya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Euisanim?" Daehyun bertanya dengan panik kepada Kim Euisanim yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Youngjae.

"Youngjae baik-baik saja,Tuan muda Jung. Itu hanya bagian reaksi selepas masa koma nya." Kim Euisanim memasukan stetoskop ke dalam saku jas putihnya. Sedangkan salah satu asistennya baru saja selesai memberikan obat penenang untuk Youngjae.

"Dia akan sadar beberapa menit lagi,Tuan Jung. Kami hanya menyuntikan obat penenang dengan dosis rendah untuk Youngjae." Daehyun mengangguk

"Kamsahamnida,Euisanim" Daehyun dan Kim Euisanim saling membungkuk hormat sebelum akhirnya Kim Euisanim dan para asistennya keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir 5 hari sejak Youngjae sadar. Youngjae belum diperbolehkan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. Sebenarnya sudah boleh,tetapi Daehyun melarang Youngjae untuk pulang dengan alasan,Youngjae harus dirawat sampai benar-benar sembuh. Selama di rumah sakit,Youngjae benar-benar dimanjakan oleh Daehyun. Daehyun bahkan tidak segan-segan menunjukan rasa cintanya kepada Youngjae di depan keluarga Youngjae.

Hal paling parah yang Daehyun lakukan adalah mencium Youngjae dihadapan Youngwon. Bukan ciuman biasa,bahkan Daehyun hampir menindih tubuh Youngjae. Jika saja Youngwon tidak menghampiri Daehyun dan menarik telinganya saat itu,bisa dipastikan Youngjae akan lebih lama dirawat dirumah sakit,dengan keluhan 'merasakan perih di bok-' yeah you na mean?

.

Saat ini sudah malam. Waktu pun sudah menunjukan jam 11.30 PM KST.

Lampu di ruangan tempat Youngjae dirawat sudah dimatikan. Hanya cahaya dari lampu dipojok ruangan yang menyala dan sedikit bantuan dari sinar rembulan yang membuat ruangan ini tak sepenuhnya gelap.

Youngjae sudah mengarungi alam mimpinya. Sedangkan Youngwon tidur diatas sofa panjang yang empuk di dekat jendela. Letaknya bisa di katakan tidak begitu dekat dengan ranjang Youngjae.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruangan dengan nomor 1004 itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jangan lupakan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya. Namja itu mengendap-endap mendekati ranjang Youngjae. Takut kalau-kalau namja yang tertidur diatas sofa dekat jendela bangun,dan memergokinya.

Memperhatikan namja manis yang tertidur diatasnya,untuk kemudian menempelkan sapu tangan yang telah dibaluri dengan obat bius ke hidung Youngjae.

"MMHHPPFTT-"

.

.

.

TBC

Perlu BY tegaskan

I dont hate anyone. And this fanfiction not written to offend anyone. I also apologize if anyone was offended and don't like fanfic I've written.

Tetapi,saya akan terus melanjutkan FF ini. Jika ada yang tidak suka,itu terserah kalian. Saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Saya membuat FF ini untuk siapapun yang mau membacanya.

Last.

Will You review this Fanfic again? *kasih Youngjae lagi puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3

MY STORY

A Daejae Fanfiction

Presented by BYDSSTYN

.

.

Angst,Death Chara

Rated T

Daehyun,Youngjae

Cameo : Baekhyun EXO

YAOI

WARNING!

I already warn you,This is a Yaoi Fanfiction.

.

.

This is a Daejae Fanfic. If you don't like the characters and pairing I made. Please press the exit button. It's very easy right? and do not contaminate your mouth just to bash someone. Because it is useless. But thank you for your review.

.

This FF real come from ma' abstract brain/?

Plagiarism? Hell's Door is not far from you

.

Typo's normal

.

 _CEKLEK_

 _Pintu ruangan dengan nomor 1004 itu terbuka. Menampilkan sesosok namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dan jangan lupakan masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajah nya. Namja itu mengendap-endap mendekati ranjang Youngjae. Takut kalau-kalau namja yang tertidur diatas sofa dekat jendela bangun,dan memergokinya._

 _Memperhatikan namja manis yang tertidur diatasnya,untuk kemudian menempelkan sapu tangan yang telah dibaluri dengan obat bius ke hidung Youngjae._

" _MMHHPPFTT-"_

.

.

"MMHHPPFTT-" Youngjae terperanjat,sesuatu yang berbau asing menyumbat saluran pernafasanya. Youngjae tidak dapat berteriak apalagi memberontak. Kegelapan telah lebih dulu menyapanya.

.

.

Namja dengan pakaian serba hitam itu mencabut selang infus yang menempel di punggung tangan Youngjae. Menggendong namja yang tengah pingsan itu layaknya karung beras. Namja itu sesegera mungkin keluar dari ruangan itu. Melewati jalan pintas untuk keluar dari rumah sakit tanpa diketahui oleh siapa pun.

.

.

Youngwon mengerjapkan matanya,bingung. Pasalnya Youngjae sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya,dengan keadaan ranjang yang berantakan. Apalagi dengan selang infus yang menjuntai begitu saja,membuat mata Youngwon membulat kaget.

Youngwon berpikir,Youngjae mungkin sudah kabur. Tapi-Hey! Untuk apa Youngjae kabur?! Reflek,Youngwon bangun dari posisi duduknya. Namun secarik kertas yang jatuh ke lantai menarik perhatiannya. Seingatnya,tidak ada benda apapun diatas tubuhnya. Apalagi surat berisi lambang berbahasa china yang ditulis menggunakan da- Apa?! DARAH?!

.

.

.

Mr Yoo memijat pelipisnya. Youngwon duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Mrs Yoo berjalan bolak-balik di depan Mr Yoo dan Youngwon. Bahkan sepatu high heels nya menimbulkan suara yang nyaring.

"Ya Tuhan! Ya Tuhan! Yoo Youngwon! Bagaimana Youngjae bisa diculik seperti ini?!" Mrs Yoo menahan amarah dan teriakannya. Yah smartphone nya lah yang menjadi sasarannya. Benda berbentuk persegi panjang dengan lambang apel tergigit itu diremasnya,ah lebih tepatnya 'di-remuk-an'.

BRAK

"Dimana Youngjae?!" Daehyun datang sesegera mungkin setelah ia mendapat kabar dari kakak iparnya bahwa Youngjae menghilang. Menghilang karena di culik lebih tepatnya. Keheningan menyapa kedatangan Daehyun,sebelum akhirnya Mrs Yoo menghampiri Daehyun.

Mrs Yoo mengangkat kertas putih berisi lambang aneh yang ditulis menggunakan darah itu. Menunjukkan kertas itu, tepat di depan wajah Daehyun. Bau anyir menyapa indra penciuman Daehyun. Pantas saja Youngwon bisa mengetahui kalau lambang itu ditulis menggunakan darah. Bau anyir khas darah sangat kentara.

"Ugh apa ini,Eommeonim?" Daehyun menjauhkan kertas itu.

"Itu kertas yang ditemukan Youngwon setelah ia mengetahui kalau Youngjae hilang. Tanyakan saja padanya" Mrs Yoo menunjuk Youngwon dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Youngwon masih menundukan kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia tidak bisa menjaga adik yang paling di sayanginya itu.

"Youngwon Hyung? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Daehyun menepuk dan merangkul pundak Youngwon,dan kemudian duduk di sebelah Youngwon.

"Daehyun-ah. Yang aku lihat saat aku terbangun dari tidurku hanyalah.. ranjang yang kosong dan berantakan,selang infus yang menjuntai begitu saja,dan.. kertas itu. Ku pikir,Youngjae kabur. Tapi untuk apa dia kabur? Daehyun-ah,mianhae." Daehyun menghela nafas lelah. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Youngwon.

"Apakah Hyung tau arti dari lambang yang ada di kertas itu?" Youngwon menggeleng. Daehyun berdiri.

"Abeoji. Eommeonim. Youngwon Hyung. Aku akan menanyakan tentang lambang itu kepada Himchan hyung. Aku juga akan menghubungi polisi. Kalian,tunggulah di sini." Daehyun menyambar kertas putih berlambang aneh itu,dan melesat pergi menuju rumah Himchan.

Mengenai Himchan,namja itu adalah kekasih dari Bang Yongguk –sahabat Daehyun yang pernah mengajaknya bertaruh-. Namja manis itu pernah belajar mengenai sastra china. Mungkin Himchan bisa membantu.

.

.

.

TING TONG

.

TING TONG

Daehyun memencet bel apartemen Himchan dengan tidak sabaran.

TING TONG TING TONG

.

TING TONG TING TONG

"Himchan Hyung?! Cepat buka pintunya!" Daehyun berteriak. Ini keadaan yang genting. Dan Himchan seperti tidak mengerti situasinya. Hey Daehyun-ah,Himchan bukannya tidak mengerti. Dia hanya belum tau,dasar bodoh -_-

CEKLEK

Himchan membuka pintu apartemen nya dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan. Jangan berpikiran aneh-aneh. Bukan. Dia bukannya habis melakukan 'itu' dengan Yongguk. Dia baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya akibat seseorang yang dengan brutalnya memencet bel apartement nya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih,Jung Daehyun! Sopan santunlah sedikit kalau mengunjungi rumah seseorang,dasar bodoh!" Uh Himchan dan mulut tidak berpagar nya,salah satu yang Daehyun benci.

"Biarkan aku masuk dulu,Himchan Hyung!" Daehyun menyerobot masuk ke dalam apartemen Himchan. Berlari ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman isotonic yang selalu Himchan simpan di dalam lemari es nya,dan kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tau sopan santun,Jung Daehyun!" Himchan berkacak pinggang di depan Daehyun yang sedang meneguk air dari dalam botol bening bergambar jeruk itu. Layaknya seorang Eomma yang sedang memarahi anaknya.

"Untuk apa kau datang kemari,Jung Daehyun?!" Daehyun terperanjat. Ia seakan lupa tujuannya datang ke apartement Himchan. Dengan cepat dia mengeluarkan kertas berlambang aneh itu dari saku celana jeans ber-merk nya.

"Himchan hyung. Kau pernah belajar sastra China,kan? Lalu,apa kau mengerti apa arti dari lambang ini?" Daehyun menyodorkan kertas itu di atas meja kaca di hadapan Himchan yang masih sempat-sempatnya berkacak pinggang.

Himchan memperhatikan kertas itu dengan malas. _'Mungkin sesuatu yang tidak berguna'_ batin Himchan sebelum membaca lambang itu dengan seksama. Namun yang Himchan lakukan setelahnya adalah membaca berulang-ulang kertas itu.

"Daehyun-ah. Apa Youngjae baik-baik saja?" dengan tiba-tiba Himchan bertanya tentang keadaan Youngjae. Daehyun menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa dengan lesu.

"Youngjae.. Youngjae hilang,Himchan Hyung" Ekspresi pertama yang Himchan tunjukan adalah terkejut,pastinya. Namun kemudian Himchan mengubah ekspresinya menjadi horror.

"D-daehyun-ah.. Apa kau tau arti dari lambang ini?" Wajah Himchan mulai memucat.

"Tentu saja tidak,Himchan Hyung. Kalau aku sudah mengetahuinya,untuk apa aku datang ke sini?" jawab Daehyun dengan wajah datar. Namun Daehyun terlalu peka untuk menyadari ada sesuatu yang Himchan khawatirkan tentang kertas itu.

Himchan menelan ludahnya dengan gugup.

"Ada apa,Himchan Hyung? Apa arti dari lambang itu?" Daehyun semakin penasaran ketika dipegangnya tangan Himchan yang sudah dingin dan berkeringat.

"Daehyun-ah! Kau harus menyelamatkan Youngjae!" Himchan berteriak panik sambil menyeret Daehyun ke arah pintu apartement nya. Daehyun menolak,namun Himchan bersikeras menyuruh Daehyun untuk pergi menyelamatkan Youngjae –yang bahkan Daehyun tidak tau dimana keberadaannya sekarang-.

"Himchan hyung! Sebenarnya ada apa?! Apa arti dari lambang itu?! Katakan sekarang,Himchan Hyung!" Daehyun menghentikan aksi Himchan,dan mengguncangkan bahu namja cantik yang sudah menumpahkan air mata itu.

"Itu bukan sebuah lambang,Daehyun-ah! Itu adalah sebuah surat! Penulisnya mengatakan _'Jung Daehyun. Dalam waktu 24 jam dari sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Youngjae-mu, dalam rangka menuju kematian'_." Daehyun berhenti mengguncang bahu Himchan. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Tubuhnya membeku.

"Kau harus pergi sekarang,Jung Daehyun!" Daehyun terkesiap oleh teriakan Himchan. Dengan berlari,dia meninggalkan Himchan yang terduduk ketakutan. Daehyun tau,Himchan sangat menyayangi Youngjae. Himchan takut kehilangan Youngjae. Begitu pun dirinya.

Daehyun berlari secepat yang dia bisa menuju tempat parkir. Dia bahkan tidak turun menggunakan lift,melainkan melewati tangga darurat. Daehyun sempat bertemu Yongguk tadi. Namun Daehyun mengabaikan nya,membuat dahi Yongguk berkerut bingung.

Daehyun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Yang dipikirkan Daehyun sekarang adalah menyelamatkan Youngjae. Kekasihnya,ani. Calon istrinya dalam bahaya. Jika Daehyun tidak bisa menemukan tempat dimana Youngjae disekap,resikonya nyawa Youngjae melayang.

.

.

Daehyun menghampiri salah satu polisi yang sedang menyelidiki kasus penculikan Youngjae. Daehyun sudah menghubungi pihak kepolisian sebelum berangkat ke apartemen Himchan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah sudah menemukan petunjuk?" Daehyun bertanya dengan panik.

"Ya,Tuan muda Jung. Sebelumnya perlu kami beri tau,penculik ini sangat cerdas. Bisa dipastikan dia adalah salah satu dari komplotan _phsycopath._ Namun dia tidak terlalu teliti. Dari sekian banyak CCTV milik rumah sakit ini yang telah di hack,hanya satu yang masih berfungsi. CCTV itu berada di sudut tempat pelaku memarkirkan mobilnya. Kami dapat melihat,Youngjae-ssi dimasukan ke dalam bagasi mobil dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Dan-ah! Ini nomor plat mobilnya" Polisi itu menyodorkan kertas berisi nomor plat mobil yang dipakai oleh laki-laki berpakaian serba hitam yang menculik Youngjae. Daehyun terkejut. Sepertinya,nomor plat mobil ini sangat familiar dimatanya.

"Permisi,Tuan muda Jung. Kami berhasil menyelidiki mobil yang di pakai pelaku penculikan itu. Setelah kami melakukan pemeriksaan CCTV di beberapa jalan,akhirnya kami mengetahui bahwa mobil itu menuju ke arah distrik Gyeonggi." Daehyun membulatkan matanya.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan 'distrik Gyeonggi'?" polisi yang ditanya Daehyun mengangguk. _'Gyeonggi'_ batin Daehyun. Ah! Daehyun mengetahuinya.

"Tolong bawa beberapa anak buah mu untuk menyertaiku,Mr Park! Ku rasa,aku tau dimana Youngjae di sekap. Kau tau,waktu yang diberikan penculik itu kepada ku hanya 24 jam. Aku akan pergi ke sana." Daehyun menghampiri pimpinan polisi yang dipanggilnya Mr Park. Dan Mr Park segera menyiapkan beberapa anak buah andalannya.

.

.

At another place

"Mmh"

Youngjae masih merasakan kepalanya sedikit berputar. Efek dari obat bius itu masih ada. Tapi dia sadar,bahwa kini ia berada di suatu tempat. Ini bukan rumah sakit.

Kalian pasti akan melihat tempat kumuh,kotor,lembab,gelap,dan sebagainya jika kalian menonton adegan penculikan di film atau drama. Namun berbeda dengan Youngjae. Tidak seperti penculikan yang sering ia tonton di televisi. Ia disekap diruangan.. Oh! Apa ini perpustakaan? Dia bisa melihat rak-rak tinggi penuh dengan buku,sofa beludru yang nyaman diduduki,dan karpet berbulu yang bisa membuatnya mengantuk jika tidur diatasnya. Tapi kenapa ia berada diatas kursi kayu dipojok ruangan dengan keadaan kaki dan tangan yang terikat kuat oleh tali,serta bibir tertutup rapat oleh lakban?!

CEKLEK

Pintu yang di apit oleh dua rak buku yang tinggi itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok berpakaian hitam,masih dengan menggunakan masker di wajahnya.

"Owh! Our lovely Youngjae,sudah bangun ternyata." Namja itu berjalan mendekati Youngjae dengan gaya misteriusnya. Namja itu mengambil kursi lain,meletakannya sejajar didepan Youngjae,dan duduk berhadapan dengan tawanannya itu.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak,Princess?" namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengelus pipi chubby sebelah kiri milik Youngjae. Sedangkan Youngjae memberontak,dan mencoba melepaskan ikatan di tangan dan kakinya. Namun semua itu sia-sia,yang ada pergelangan tangan dan kakinya malah terluka.

"HAHAHA" namja misterius itu tertawa puas melihat Youngjae kesakitan.

SRET

Namja misterius itu melepas maskernya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tam- Ya tuhan! Bagaimana bisa seorang penculik setampan dia?!

"Hai Youngjae" namja itu memperlihatkan seringaian yang terlihat tidak cocok dengan wajah ramahnya.

"MMHH!" teriakan Youngjae tertahan oleh lakban yang mengunci rapat bibirnya.

"Oh! Apa kau tau,untuk apa aku membawamu ke sini? Maksudku,untuk apa aku repot-repot menculikmu?" Hanya tatapan geram Youngjae yang didapat oleh namja itu.

"Ah kenapa kau tidak menjawab,hm? Padahal aku berharap mendengar teriakanmu. Baiklah, akan ku beri tau. Aku membawamu kesini tentu saja untuk.. **membunuhmu**. Itu tugas ku,kan? Kkk" Namja itu terkikik. Mengerikan. Aura _phsyco_ menguar dari dalam tubuh namja itu

SRET

"Arrgghh!" Youngjae berteriak kesakitan. Namja itu baru saja membuka lakban yang menempel dibibir Youngjae dengan kasar.

"Ow! Suara mu masih seindah dulu,Princess~" Namja itu mengusap lembut bibir Youngjae.

"Kau gila,IM JAEBUM!" Youngjae berteriak histeris –lagi-. Yah~ namja misterius itu bernama Im Jaebum. Namja yang cinta nya pernah ditolak oleh Youngjae saat mereka masih duduk di tingkat senior high school.

"Hahaha. Aku memang gila,Yoo Youngjae. Dan apa kau tau,siapa yang membuatku gila? Kau,Youngjae! Kau!" Jaebum berteriak di depan wajah Youngjae. Nafas Jaebum tersenggal menahan amarah. Namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"Apa kau mau tau. Insiden di sungai Han beberapa minggu lalu,adalah perbuatanku. Itu semua rencana ku. Ah tidak-tidak. Maksudku rencana ku dan Baekhyun. Penculikan ini,rencana pembunuhan ini,tempat ini,dan semua ini. Bukankah ini sudah direncanakan dengan baik oleh Baekhyun? Dia lah otak dari semua ini! Dan aku hanya menjalankan perintahnya. Kau mau tau alasan aku melakukan ini? Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi milik Jung Daehyun seutuhnya. Kalau aku tidak bisa memilikimu,maka tak seorang pun yang bisa memiliki mu juga. Tadinya aku juga ingin membunuh Jung Daehyun sialan itu. Tapi Baekhyun bilang,dia ingin bersama Daehyun. Dan jadilah rencana seperti ini" Jaebum menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Dia bangga akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Yoo Youngjae,apa kau punya pesan terakhir? Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengataknnya. Sebelum **maut menjemputmu** " Jaebum mengeluarkan jarum suntik dari saku mantelnya. Dia membuka penutup jarum suntik itu,membiarkan benda itu memuncratkan sebagian cairan ke arah Youngjae.

Youngjae semakin gencar untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tidak perduli bahwa darah segar keluar dari pergelangan tangan dan kakinya.

"Andwae! Hajima! Im Jaebum Hajima!" Youngjae mulai menangis. Tidak. Dia harus selamat. Dia tidak boleh menyerah dan mati ditangan Jaebum.

"Oh apa kau mau,aku menunda kematianmu,Princess? Umm.. Baiklah. See you,30 minutes later. Persiapkan mentalmu untuk menghadapi kematian,Yoo Youngjae." Jaebum berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu yang digunakannya untuk memasuki ruangan itu,setelah sebelumnya meletakan stopwatch yang telah disetel mundur 30 menit dari sekarang.

Youngjae hanya bisa menangis dan meraung-raung memanggil nama Daehyun. Dia terus berteriak berharap Daehyun datang menyelamatkannya.

.

.

"Ish Im Jaebum! Kau apakan Youngjae,hah?!" Baekhyun yang sedang memainkan gadget nya merasa terganggu dengan teriakan Youngjae yang memanggil nama Daehyun terus menerus.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku hanya menyuruhnya bersiap menghadapi kematiannya." Jaebum tidak mengalihkan pandangan nya sedikit pun kearah Baekhyun yang sedang berapi-api.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhnya saja,sih?!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bersabarlah,Tuan Byun Baekhyun. Kau ini. Tidak sabaran sekali." Jaebum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun datar. Bosan menanggapi keluhan dari rekannya itu.

"Baiklah. Baiklah." Baekhyun memutar matanya malas

"Nah! Buat namja itu diam, se ka rang. Im Jaebum!" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang di depan Jaebum yang ternyata sedang membaca buku ' _How to Be a phsycopath_ '. Ugh Im Jaebum,kau terlihat bersungguh-sungguh menjadi _Phsycopath._

"Kau. Menggangguku. Byun. Baekhyun" Jaebum menekan setiap perkataannya sebelum beranjak pergi ke tempat Youngjae disekap.

.

.

.

"Daehyun! Daehyun!" Youngjae masih saja berteriak meskipun suaranya mulai hilang.

CEKLEK

"Oh God! Yoo Youngjae! Kau membuatku muak!"

SREK SREK SREK

Jaebum membuka ikatan tali ditangan dan kaki Youngjae tanpa berhati-hati. Membuat pisau yang dipakainya sedikit menggores kulit Youngjae,dan mengeluarkan darah yang bisa dikatakan tidak sedikit. Jaringan pembeku darah dalam tubuh Youngjae seakan tidak berfungsi. Teriakan Youngjae yang kesakitan tidak diperdulikan sama sekali oleh Jaebum.

Jaebum kemudian mengikatkan tali –lagi- di tangan dan kaki Youngjae. Namun kali ini Youngjae tidak diikat di kursi,melainkan dibiarkan di atas lantai yang dingin. Jaebum juga melakban bibir Youngjae. Dan terakhir,Jaebum memasang tali aneh dileher Youngjae. Setelah itu,Jaebum pergi. Kembali ke ruangannya dan Baekhyun.

.

.

"Hey Jaebum! Kau apakan Youngjae?" Jaebum menatap malas kearah Baekhyun _. Orang ini benar-benar! Youngjae diam,salah. Youngjae berteriak,lebih salah._ Batin Jaebum.

"Aku memasang tali pengikat otomatis. Jadi kalau dia bergerak dengan brutal,tali itu akan mengikat dengan sendirinya. Dan kau tau,aku memasang tali itu di leher Youngjae. Ah! Jangan menggangguku lagi setelah ini,ne?" Baekhyun tersenyum licik. Setelah ini jalannya untuk bersama Daehyun akan semakin mudah.

.

.

BRAAKK

"Jangan begerak! Angkat tangan kalian! "

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf telat update. BY cuman mau nanya. FF ini mau dilanjut atau dihapus aja ya?

Dan kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ bukan. Bukan kulit manggis warna ungu atau kulit durian yang berduri kok. FF ini nggak jadi Sad Ending yeay.

Mind to review again?


	4. Chapter 4

MY STORY

A Daejae Fanfiction

Presented by BYDSSTYN

.

.

Angst,Death Chara

Rated T dan sedikit berakhir ke M. Huahaha /plak/

Daehyun,Youngjae

Cameo : Baekhyun EXO, JB GOT7

YAOI

WARNING!

I already warn you,This is a Yaoi Fanfiction.

.

.

This is a Daejae Fanfic. If you don't like the characters and pairing I made. Please press the exit button. It's very easy right? and do not contaminate your mouth just to bash someone. Because it is useless. But thank you for your review.

.

This FF real come from ma' abstract brain/?

Plagiarism? Hell's Door is not far from you

.

Typo's normal

.

 _BRAAKK_

" _Jangan begerak! Angkat tangan kalian! "_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Baekhyun dan Jaebum terlonjak kaget di kursi mereka masing-masing. _'Bagaimana polisi-polisi itu bisa masuk?!'_ pikir Baekhyun. Dia sempat melirik Jaebum dengan ujung matanya. Sama. Reaksi Jaebum sama sepertinya,kaget. Tentu saja. Dan,Hei! Kemana perginya para penjaga yang telah mereka siapkan di setiap sudut rumah ini?!

' _Dasar para penjaga bodoh,tidak berguna!'_ dengus Jaebum dalam hati. Baekhyun dan Jaebum saling berpandangan,sebelum akhirnya mereka menyeringai satu sama lain dan mengangkat tangan sejajar dengan kepala mereka.

.

Permainan ini akan semakin menarik.

.

"Youngjae!? Kau dimana?" Daehyun berteriak berkali-kali. Berlari kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan Youngjae. Naik dari satu lantai ke lantai yang lain. Sendirian. Dia tidak dibantu siapa pun. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu egois ingin mencari Youngjae sendirian. Sekarang Daehyun menyesal setelah menyadari bahwa rumah ini terlalu besar untuk dijajahi dirinya seorang diri.

Hah hah hah

Nafas Daehyun tersenggal. Dia membungkuk,menumpukan tangan ke atas lututnya. Inilah lantai terakhir yang belum dipijaknya. Lantai 4.

.

.

"Youngjae!? Kau dimana,baby?" Youngjae baru bisa mendengar suara Daehyun yang memanggil namanya.

"MMHH!" masih sama. Youngjae hanya bisa menelan bulat-bulat teriakannya. Dia ingin berteriak,memanggil Daehyun untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya. Dia ingin Daehyun menyelamatkannya,melepaskan tali-tali yang -sangat- menyiksa dirinya.

Youngjae ingin bergerak untuk melepaskan setidaknya salah satu tali yang mengikat bagian tubuhnya. Tapi Youngjae bukan orang bodoh,orang awam, dan orang apapun itu yang tidak mengerti mengenai tali 'maut' yang membelit lehernya. Ia tau betul kalau tali itu adalah tali pengikat otomatis. Singkatnya,satu kali bergerak brutal sama saja satu kali mendekati maut. Tentu saja Youngjae tidak ingin Daehyun menemukannya dalam keadaan tak bernyawa.

Jadi Youngjae hanya bisa terdiam dilantai -yang entah kenapa terasa semakin dingin- dengan air mata yang mengaburkan pandangannya.

.

.

BRAK

"YOUNGJAE!" Daehyun akhirnya menemukan Youngjae terbujur dalam ruangan terakhir yang belum disinggahinya di lantai 4.

Youngjae yang mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka secara paksa dan teriakan Daehyun yang mengikuti setelahnya, bergerak kaget dan tali dilehernya mulai bekerja. Tali itu semakin menyempit dileher Youngjae,membuatnya merasa seperti tercekik.

Daehyun berlari kearah Youngjae dan melepaskan tali yang menjerat leher calon anae nya itu. Sepertinya tali itu sangat terkenal akan 'kesadisannya'. Bahkan Daehyun mengetahui bahaya yang mengancam Youngjae saat melihat tali itu bersarang dileher jenjang milik Youngjae.

Dengan sangat berhati-hati,Daehyun melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan serta kaki Youngjae. Daehyun dapat melihat bekas darah yang sudah mengering di pergelangan kaki dan tangan Youngjae,dan bahkan di tali itu sendiri.

GREP

Dengan lembut Daehyun memeluk Youngjae yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Menenangkan Youngjae,memberitahu namja manis itu bahwa sekarang Daehyun sudah menyelamatkannya,berada disisinya,dan memeluknya.

TES

Air mata Daehyun jatuh membasahi wajah kusutnya. Dia menyadari semua penderitaan Youngjae akibat ulah mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Dia menyadari kelalaiannya dalam menjaga Youngjae. Dia menyadari.. bahwa kekasih mungilnya ini,amat sangat tersakiti. Daehyun menyadarinya. Daehyun menyadari semuanya. Dan Daehyun menyadari bahwa mulai saat ini,esok,lusa,dan selamanya.. Dirinya harus selalu berada disisi Youngjae.

.

.

TAP TAP TAP

Daehyun menuruni tangga sambil menggendong Youngjae dilengannya -bridal style-. Keadaan pergelangan kaki yang luka dan memar,tidak memungkinkan Youngjae untuk berjalan dengan normal saat ini. Dan jadilah Daehyun yang menggendong Youngjae. Daehyun bisa merasakan tubuh Youngjae yang begitu ringan di lengannya. Entah sudah berapa kilogram Youngjae kehilangan berat badannya akibat koma selama seminggu.

"Berhenti disitu Jung Daehyun" Daehyun baru saja selesai menuruni anak tangga terakhir saat sebuah suara yang amat sangat dingin tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya dan Youngjae. Youngjae yang tengah bersandar dibahu Daaehyun pun langsung menegakan kepalanya dan meminta Daehyun untuk menurunkannya. Daehyun menurunkan Youngjae,dan menyembunyikan Youngjae dibalik punggungnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini,Byun Baekhyun? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah tertangkap oleh polisi-polisi itu?!" Daehyun menatap sengit kepada Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun menyeringai. Tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Membiarkan diriku dibawa polisi-polisi itu untuk dijebloskan ke penjara? Tidak semudah itu,Jung Daehyun! Cepat serahkan Youngjae padaku!" Kali ini Daehyun yang menyeringai.

"Lalu,apa kau pikir aku akan menyerahkan Youngjae dengan mudah kepadamu setelah perjuangan ku untuk menyelamatkannya? Kau tentu mengetahuinya,Byun Baekhyun. Bahwa jawabanku sama dengan mu. **Tidak semudah itu,Byun Baekhyun** " Daehyun merentangkan kedua tangannya,melindungi Youngjae dibelakangnya yang sedang memegang erat kemeja bagian pinggangnya.

CEKREK

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pistol -yang sepertinya milik salah satu anggota kepolisian-. Baekhyun menodongkan senjata api itu tepat kearah kepala Daehyun. Youngjae membulatkan matanya. Sebenarnya Youngjae hanya ingin mencuri-curi pandang kearah Baekhyun,tetapi dia malah dikejutkan dengan keberadaan pistol di tangan Baekhyun.

SRET

Youngjae meraih salah satu rentangan tangan Daehyun yang melindunginya. Youngjae membalikkan posisinya sehingga ia yang melindungi Daehyun sekarang. Youngjae merentangkan tangannya,melindungi Daehyun dari timah panas yang mungkin akan ditembakan oleh Baekhyun.

"Baby,apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir!" Youngjae menghalangi Daehyun yang mencoba membalikkan posisinya kembali.

"Baekhyun hyung! Kumohon jangan bunuh Daehyun. Bukankan kau ingin bersama Daehyun? Kumohon jangan bunuh Daehyun. Bunuh saja aku. Hiks" Youngjae menangis. Sungguh,dia tidak rela jika nyawa Daehyun melayang ditangan Baekhyun. Lebih baik Baekhyun membunuhnya.

"Wah wah! Justru saat-saat seperti ini lah yang aku tunggu. Baiklah jika itu mau mu,Yoo Youngjae. Dengan senang hati aku membunuhmu." Baekhyun mulai menarik pelatuk pistol itu secara perlahan dan disertai dengan seringaiannya. Youngjae menutup matanya,air matanya jatuh begitu saja. Entah bagaimana Daehyun tidak bisa melawan Youngjae saat ini. Yang Daehyun lakukan hanyalah memeluk Youngjae dari belakang,menutup matanya dan berdoa ,menggumamkan kata-kata semoga Tuhan mengambil nyawa mereka berdua.

1

2

3

DOR

.

BRUGH

.

CTAK

Youngjae mengerutkan keningnya,masih dengan mata yang tertutup rapat. Kenapa dia tidak merasakan sakit barang sedikit pun? Apa malaikat pencabut nyawa sangat berbaik hati padanya,sehingga malaikat itu langsung mengambil nyawanya tanpa harus merasakan sakit? Atau jangan-jangan Daehyun menyelamatkannya? Tapi bahunya masih terasa berat. Youngjae yakin Daehyun masih disana.

Dengan sangat perlahan Youngjae membuka kelopak matanya. Hal yang membuatnya terpaku saat membuka mata adalah Baekhyun yang tergeletak diatas lantai dengan darah berceceran disekitar bagian dadanya dan pistolnya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tubuh sekarat milik Baekhyun.

Youngjae tersadar dari keterpakuannya saat mendengar suara langkah dari beberapa pasang kaki yang tergesa-gesa. Daehyun yang juga mendengar suara itu langsung membuka matanya.

"Apakah kalian baik-baik saja? Daehyun-ssi? Youngjae-ssi?" Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Mencoba berlaku senormal mungkin. Rupanya anak-anak buah Mr Park telah menyelamatkan mereka dari keadaan yang mencekam -atau keadaan maut?-.

Youngjae hanya diam. Dia mulai maju -walaupun kesulitan- selangkah demi selangkah,mendekati tubuh sekarat itu dan berjongkok disebelahnya. Sungguh,Youngjae berpikiran bahwa Baekhyun masih hidup.

GREP

Youngjae terperanjat. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya yang sedang mencoba memastikan bahwa namja itu masih bernafas. Daehyun menghampiri Youngjae dan berjongkok disebelahnya.

"Y-young-..hah..jae-ah" ucap Baekhyun dengan susah payah. Tangan Youngjae ikut berlumuran darah milik Baekhyun.

"N-ne Baekhyun hyung.." suara Youngjae bergetar. Dia takut. Youngjae takut. Entahlah,Youngjae merasa sesuatu yang tidak terduga akan dikatakan oleh Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun tersenyum,dan air mata turun membasahi wajahnya yang kentara akan rasa sakit.

"Jaga Daeh-hah..Daehyun..hh. D-dia begitu mencintaimu" Baekhyun menatap penuh arti tepat kearah iris ketakutan milik Youngjae. Kemudian Baekhyun menarik tangan Daehyun dengan lemah tanpa melepas tautan tangannya dengan Youngjae.

"Dan k-kauh..Daehyun hh. Hiduplah bahagia bersama Youngjae. A-aku…menyerah."

Baekhyun menutup matanya. Nafasnya sudah tak berhembus,jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya telah kehilangan kehangatannya. Baekhyun sudah pergi. Pergi untuk selamanya.

"Hiks..Daehyunnie.." Youngjae membekap mulut dengan tangannya yang bersih dari darah. Suatu bentuk ketidak percayaan.

Daehyun membawa Youngjae sedikit menjauh dari mayat Baekhyun yang mulai dievakuasi. Memeluk Youngjae. Menenangkan Youngjae dengan rapalan kalimat-kalimat yang sekiranya membuat namja manis itu berhenti menangis.

"Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan!" Daehyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah sumber keributan. Dia melihat Jaebum yang meronta-ronta diantara polisi yang mengapit kedua lengannya. Daehyun berdiri,diikuti Youngjae yang memeluk erat lengan sebelah kirinya.

Jaebum menatap penuh kebencian ke arah Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun menatap penuh kemenangan kearah Jaebum,sebelum akhirnya polisi-polisi itu meringkus Jaebum ke penjara.

.

.

.

.

CEKLEK

Pintu besar dihadapan Youngjae membuka secara perlahan. Memperlihatkan jalan menuju altar yang tertutupi karpet merah. Dia bisa melihat Daehyun dengan Tuxedo putihnya di atas altar dihadapan pendeta yang sedang melihat kearahnya.

Yah ini sudah lepas 2 minggu sejak insiden 'penculikan' Youngjae. Kedua belah pihak –Keluarga Daehyun dan keluarga Youngjae- telah menyepakati bahwa pernikahan Daehyun dan Youngjae harus dipercepat. Youngjae tentu saja tidak menolak,apalagi Daehyun yang senang bukan kepalang. Daehyun bahkan meminta eomma nya untuk mengizinkannya menikahi Youngjae esok hari,saat dirinya diberi tau pernikahannya akan dipercepat. Dan dengan senang hati Mrs Jung memberikan pukulan sayang didahi Daehyun.

.

.

Daehyun menatap kearah pintu altar yang terbuka. Dia bagaikan melihat 'malaikat cinta' turun dari khayangan. Youngjae dengan anggunnya berjalan kearah dirinya yang sedang berdiri dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan bulir-bulir keringat yang turun melewati pelipisnya.

Demi apapun Youngjae sangat cantik hari ini. Dengan gaun putih berlengan panjang yang terlihat cocok ditubuh ramping milik Youngjae. Wig ikal sepinggang berwarna coklat natural dengan Flower crown yang menghiasi kepalanya. Dan jangan lupakan riasan wajahnya yang natural namun memancarkan kecantikan alami Youngjae. Yah Youngjae memang dasarnya sudah cantik,jadi mau dirias seperti yeoja pun dia akan terlihat cocok.

Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna putih. Mengambil alih tangan Youngjae dari sang appa yang mengantarkannya menuju altar.

"Jung Daehyun,aku menyerahkan anakku Yoo Youngjae padamu untuk kau jaga sepenuhnya. Ku harap kalian bersama hingga akhir hayat" Mr Yoo menyerahkan tangan Youngjae kearah tangan Daehyun yang terulur.

"Sebuah kebahagian dan kehormatan yang besar untuk bisa bersama anakmu,Tuan Besar Yoo" Daehyun menerima tangan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya. Mr Yoo tersenyum dan kembali ke tempat duduk disebelah sang istri yang sepertinya hampir menangis. Kkk~

Daehyun dan Youngjae menghadap kearah pendeta berjubah putih yang memegang sebuah alkitab. Pendeta itu kemudian melilitkan kalung perak bertanda salib pada tautan tangan Daehyun dan Youngjae sebelum merapalkan do'a. Setelah selesai berdo'a, sang pendeta melepaskan lilitan kalung itu dan kembali ketempatnya -podium dihadapan Daehyun dan Youngjae-.

"Silahkan ucapkan sumpah sehidup-semati kalian" ucap pendeta itu. Daehyun dan Youngjae saling berhadapan. Mengunci pandangan satu sama lain,dan saling berjabat tangan sebelah kanan.

"Aku, Jung Daehyun. Memilihmu,Yoo Youngjae sebagai pendamping hidupku. Aku berjanji untuk setia mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung dan malang,diwaktu sehat dan sakit. Aku akan selalu mengasihi dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupku,Jung Youngjae" Daehyun mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang tulus.

"Dan aku,Yoo Youngjae. Memilihmu,Jung Daehyun sebagai pelabuhan cintaku yang pertama dan terakhir. Aku akan selalu mengabdikan diri kepadamu dalam untung dan malang,diwaktu sehat dan sakit. Aku akan mengasihi dan menghormatimu sepanjang hidupmu" Youngjae menampilkan senyuman manis yang memikat,membuat semua orang didalam ruangan itu ikut tersenyum.

"Yoo Youngjae. Apakah kau rela mengubah margamu menjadi Jung dan hidup bersamaku?" Daehyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mencoba menggoda Youngjae.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia mengubah namaku menjadi Jung Youngjae dan menjadi Nyonya Jung di istana mu,Jung Daehyun" Youngjae mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Daehyun.

"Mempelai pengantin dipersilahkan bertukar cincin" Ucap pendeta berjubah panjang itu.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya datang membawa nampan dengan kotak berisi sepasang cincin perak berkilat berukiran angka-angka romawi itu. Yeoja yang diketahui sebagai Ny. Besar Jung itu berdiri didepan podium pastur menghadap kearah Daehyun dan Youngjae. Dengan perlahan,Daehyun mengambil cincin dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil untuk kemudian dipasangkan di jari manis milik Youngjae. Begitu pun Youngjae,dia mengambil cincin yang lainnya dan memasangkannya untuk Daehyun.

"Mempelai pengantin,dipersilahkan untuk mencium pasangannya" Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan pendeta itu membuat Daehyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum miringnya. Inilah saat-saat yang ditunggu Daehyun. Bisa mencium anae nya dihadapan orang banyak. Memberitahukan bahwa dirinya dan Youngjae memang sudah ditakdirkan bersama.

Sebelah tangan Daehyun menarik pinggang Youngjae untuk mendekat. Sedangkan kedua telapak tangan Youngjae berada diatas dada bidang milik Daehyun. Youngjae bisa merasakan jantung Daehyun yang berdetak kencang dan seirama dengan detakan jantungnya. Wajah Youngjae memerah ketika ia mengingat satu kalimat yang pernah diucapkan pamannya yang sudah tiada.

Daehyun mengelus lembut leher jenjang milik Youngjae sebelum beralih ke rahangnya. Mengelus pipi Youngjae pelan dan membawanya mendekati wajahnya. Keduanya menutup mata dan saling memiringkan kepala berlawanan arah. Menghilangkan jarak,dan menyatu layaknya permainan bongkar-pasang.

Bibir itu saling bertautan,melumat lembut satu sama lain tanpa adanya nafsu. Saling menyalurkan rasa cinta,kasih sayang,dan kebahagiaan yang sedang mereka alami. Dan seketika ruangan itu dipenuhi suara riuh tepuk tangan dari para tamu undangan.

Telapak tangan Youngjae masih setia berada diatas dada bidang milik Daehyun. Youngjae masih saja merasakan detak jantung namja yang sekarang berstatus nampyeon nya itu.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Daehyun tersenyum,kemudian ia mencium kening Youngjae dan mengatan _'Saranghae'_ setelahnya. Senyuman Youngjae merekah dan dengan bahagianya ia membalas mengatakan ' _Nado Saranghae'._

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae dengan lembut. Sedangkan Youngjae menyandarkan kepalanya diatas dada bidang Daehyun seraya mendengarkan detakan jantung Daehyun -lagi-. Heran,kenapa Youngjae suka sekali mendengarkan detak jantung Daehyun?

-' _Hanya ada satu orang yang mempunyai detak jantung yang sama dengan detak jantungmu. Dan orang itu adalah belahan jiwamu'-_

"Daehyunnie?" Youngjae mendongak menatap iris tajam Daehyun yang dapat berubah tatkala ia tersenyum.

"Wae,baby?" Daehyun balas menatap Youngjae dan tersenyum dengan tampannya. Mereka masih dalam posisi saling memeluk. Ralat. Maksudnya,Daehyun yang masih memeluk pinggang Youngjae.

"Kau tau? Aku sangat senang mendengar detak jantungmu yang seirama dengan jantung milikku,Jung" Youngjae menepuk pelan keatas dada tempat jantung Daehyun berada.

"Karena aku adalah belahan jiwa mu,Jung Youngjae" Dan Daehyun memeluk erat anaenya yang manis itu.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai larut saat Daehyun dan Youngjae sampai dirumah baru mereka. Tentu saja mereka -sangat- lelah. Belum lagi jarak yang mereka tempuh lumayan jauh dari tempat pesta pernikahan dilangsungkan,menambah rasa lelah mereka. Terima kasih kepada kedua orang tua Daehyun yang dengan bersemangat menyuruh mereka untuk langsung menempati rumah yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu.

Yah rumah yang sekarang menjadi hak milik Daehyun dan Youngjae itu sangat besar dan luas. Arsitektur yang unik dengan tampilan yang klasik sebagai cover dan modern namun mewah sebagai bagian dalam rumah. Rumah yang didominasi warna kuning-putih itu terkesan mencerminkan karakter dan kesukaan pemiliknya. Pohon-pohon yang rindang dan bunga yang berwarna-warni mengelilingi sekitar rumah. Oh dan jangan lupakan rumah kaca berisi tanaman kesukaan Youngjae diujung dekat taman belakang sana.

Youngjae merasa hidupnya 'hampir' sempurna. Tinggal didalam rumah impian dengan segala kebutuhannya dan hidup bersama orang yang ia cintai. Namun masih ada satu hal yang kurang. Hmm.. Youngjae terlalu serius berpikir,dan tidak sadar Daehyun mendekat kearahnya dengan keadaan topless.

GREP

Daehyun memeluk Youngjae secara tiba-tiba dari belakang. Meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Youngjae. Daehyun memiringkan kepalanya menghadap leher Youngjae. Menghembuskan napas disana,dan menghirup aroma manis yang menguar dari tubuh Youngjae.

Oh ya by the way,Youngjae sudah tidak mengenakan gaunnya lagi,dan menggantinya dengan kemeja -darurat milik Daehyun- yang sedikit longgar. Sebenarnya bukan 'sedikit' longgar,sih. Tapi terlalu longgar,sampai-sampai kemeja itu hampir menutupi lututnya. Hahah-ups.

"Daehyunnie! Kau membuatku terkejut,astaga! Bagaimana kalau jantungku lepas? Apa kau ingin aku mati sebelum malam pertama kit-" Youngjae menutup mulutnya sendiri. Mengingatkan Daehyun mengenai malam pertama sama saja menggali kubur sendiri,Jung Youngjae. Dasar bodoh.

' _Tamatlah riwayatku'_ batin Youngjae miris.

"Kalau kau mati,aku akan ikut mati juga,baby. Mungkin kita bisa melakukan malam pertama di surga kkk~ Hmm…berbicara tentang malam pertama..apa kita bisa melakukannya sekarang,Nona Jung?" Tanya Daehyun dengan nada menggoda seraya menjilat telinga bagian belakang milik Youngjae.

"Ngghh.. a-ash-aku namja,bodoh!" kepala Youngjae mendongak dan matanya terpejam. Sedangkan tangan kiri Daehyun mengunci pergerakan Youngjae yang ingin melakukan 'sedikit' perlawanan itu.

Daehyun semakin gencar menggoda Youngjae. Mulutnya tak berhenti untuk menjilat,menghisap,dan menggigit kecil leher Youngjae. Youngjae menggigit bibirnya sendiri,berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan desahan miliknya agar tak meningkatkan libido sang nampyeon yang tampan namun mesum itu.

Tangan Daehyun mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai Youngjae. Mereka bahkan masih dalam keadaan berdiri,dengan Daehyun yang memeluk Youngjae dari belakang. Telapak tangan kanan Daehyun menelusuri tubuh bagian atas Youngjae. Dan akhirnya berhenti pada tonjolan yang sangat menggoda nafsu Daehyun.

Mulut Daehyun masih saja mengerjai leher Youngjae,dan bahkan sekarang beralih ke bahu mulus Youngjae. Dan saat menemukan tonjolan diatas dada Youngjae,bibir tebalnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Jari-jarinya dengan lihai mulai memelintir nipple Youngjae yang mengeras.

"A-AHHH!" Dan disaat yang bersamaan Youngjae mendesah keras. Runtuh sudah pertahanan Youngjae. Daehyun benar-benar sudah meluluhkannya.

"Seharusnya kau mendesah sejak tadi,baby~" Daehyun memutar tubuh Youngjae untuk menghadapnya,dan menghimpit tubuh Youngjae ke jendela dihadapan Daehyun.

Tangan Daehyun bergerak cepat menarik tengkuk Youngjae,dan Daehyun mulai mencium bibir Youngjae dengan tidak sabaran. Youngjae mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Daehyun,dan merambat ke surai lembut Daehyun. Youngjae meremas-remas kecil rambut Daehyun. Sedangkan Daehyun tengah berkonsentrasi pada bibir dan dua tonjolan kecil di dada Youngjae. Sebelah tangan Daehyun mulai merambat ke bagian bawah tubuh Youngjae. Mengelus junior Youngjae dengan sebelah tangannya,membuat Youngjae melepaskan ciumannya dan mendesah nikmat.

"Oh astaga,kau sangat sensitif sekali Jung Youngjae kkk~. Jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa beranjak dari atas ranjang,baby" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu,Daehyun mendorong Youngjae keatas kasur king size milik mereka yang memang posisinya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.

Daehyun menindih Youngjae,menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

"ngmhh~" Youngjae melenguh saat lidah Daehyun membelai lidah miliknya. Daehyun mulai membuka kemeja yang dipakai Youngjae. Berterima kasihlah karena Youngjae memakai kemeja yang kebesaran sehingga dengan mudahnya kemeja itu ditanggalkannya.

Daehyun menjeda ciumannya pada bibir Youngjae. Dirinya mulai membuka pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan kilat dan hanya menyisakan boxer hitam yang masih mengait di pinggulnya. Kini Daehyun sudah siap melanjutkan permainannya.

Daehyun merangkak ke atas tubuh Youngjae. Tangan kanannya mengelus pipi kiri Youngjae dan kemudian terus turun ke bawah. Daehyun menyeringai ketika dia merasa Youngjae menahan nafasnya. Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya,kali ini leher jenjang milik Youngjae menjadi sasarannya. Mulai dari rahang turun ke leher Youngjae,Daehyun hanya mengecupnya saja. Berniat menggoda Youngjae. Daehyun menurunkan kecupannya ke dada dan perut rata Youngjae,matanya menatap mata Youngjae.

"Daehyunie~" Sekali lagi,Daehyun menyeringai. Youngjae mulai kesal karena Daehyun terus menggodanya. Daehyun mengulangi permainannya di leher Youngjae. Namun kali ini bukan hanya kecupan,melainkan hisapan dan jilatan sensual yang menghasilkan tanda kemerah-merahan bertebaran di tubuh bagian atas Youngjae. Tangan Daehyun tidak diam, dia menarik boxer pendek Youngjae dan melemparnya asal.

"Let the real game begin,baby~" Ucap Daehyun sensual

.

.

.

"nhh-ah daeh,fasterhh pleasee" Suara desahan Youngjae mengalahkan suara decitan ranjang king size tempat Daehyun dan Youngjae 'bermain' di permainan yang entah sudah berada di ronde ke berapa/?

"akhh you're greathh jaehh" Daehyun mempercepat genjotan nya pada hole Youngjae yang berwarna kemerah-merahan. Daehyun menaikkan sebelah kaki Youngjae ke atas bahunya untuk mempermudah dirinya menemukan sweet spot milik Youngjae. Daehyun memutar pinggulnya sejenak dan junior miliknya menusuk jauh kedalam hole Youngjae.

"nhh-AH thereehh ahh Daeh moreeh ngghh-AHhss!" Nah! Disana. Daehyun menemukan sweet spot milik Youngjae dan Daehyun terus menusuk ke bagian sweet spot milik Youngjae (lagi). Daehyun merasa sweet spot Youngjae sangatlah nikmat,hingga membuatnya memejamkan matanya. Merasakan hole Youngjae memijat juniornya didalam sana. Semakin lama Daehyun mempercepat gerakannya.

"nnhh~..D-daehh..nghh ah ah ahh sshh" Youngjae meremas bed cover putih yang sekarang sudah tidak berbentuk.

Daehyun bersumpah,Youngjae disaat mereka sedang melakukan seks adalah Youngjae yang paling seksi-menurutnya-. Bagaimana tidak,tubuhnya yang basah karena keringat,rambut Youngjae yang berantakan,kiss mark bertebaran dari leher hingga bagian dadanya,bibirnya terlihat merah dengan hiasan saliva campuran milik Daehyun dan Youngjae,belum lagi junior Daehyun yang dimanjakan hole Youngjae dibawah sana.

Ugh memikirkan hal itu membuat Daehyun melampiaskan nafsunya yang semakin memburu dengan mencium bibir Youngjae. Daehyun langsung melesakkan lidahnya dan membelai langit-langit mulut Youngjae,melilit lidah Youngjae dan mengabsen deretan gigi Youngjae -ciuman level Daejae-.

Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya membuat saliva mereka yang tercampur menetes dari bibir Daehyun ke bibir dan dagu lancip Youngjae. Daehyun melepaskan ciumannya karena ia merasa akan mencapai puncaknya,sehingga ia semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Asshh ah ah ah ah ahkh Jaehh" setiap Daehyun menusukkan juniornya kedalam hole Youngjae,Daehyun mendesah. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya,sedangkan tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk memanjakan junior Youngjae.

"nhh~~ ngh..ashh.D-daehy-ahsshh..ahh..D-daehhyunnie hha-akh a-akuhh~AH DAEHYUN!" Youngjae sudah mencapai puncaknya namun tubuhnya masih terguncang hebat karena Daehyun yang baru akan mencapai puncaknya menggenjot hebat tubuhnya.

"Oohh..shithh..ahh..ah..ahh..shh hh-a-akh..Y-AKH YOUNGJAE" Daehyun mengeluarkan cairannya jauh ke dalam tubuh Youngjae. Youngjae merasakan cairan Daehyun menghangatkan rektumnya. Daehyun melepaskan juniornya dan tubuhnya ambruk disebelah Youngjae. Daehyun menarik Youngjae,menidurkannya diatas lengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk malam pertamanya baby~ Tidurlah,ini sudah larut malam. Besok pagi kita akan merapihkan semuanya,itu kalau kau bisa beranjak dari ranjang kkk~" Daehyun mengelus pipi Youngjae penuh kasih sayang.

PUK

"Ini sudah dini hari Tuan Jung yang tidak ingat waktu!" Youngjae memukul-ah lebih seperti menepuk kepala Daehyun. Mungkin Youngjae terlalu lelah. Ini sudah hampir pagi dan ia belum tidur. Daehyun itu benar-benar,berapa ronde yang sudah mereka lewati hingga mereka bermain sampai pagi eoh?

"Kkk~ mian ne? Kau itu terlalu nikmat. Sayang kalau kita hanya bermain satu ronde" Daehyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

TBC/END?


End file.
